


Haunt Me

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Using the writing prompt: Haunt Me, from Tumblr.





	Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Using the writing prompt: Haunt Me, from Tumblr.

Okita was woken up again from his disturbed sleep by his coughing fit. Lately he had been unable to have a proper rest. His body felt weak and warm, and he was drenched in sweat. He roughly wiped the blood that had burst out of his mouth as he coughed violently. There had been more and more blood lately, and he couldn’t help but think that his time might be running out real soon.

As usual, sleep eluded him tonight, and his mind wandered off into the past again. Ever since their travel back to Edo after the huge loss at Toba-Fushimi, he would often dream of his growing up years in Shiei Hall, then of his days serving the Shinsengumi. Those were really the best times of his life.

It never failed to amaze him that he was still alive when he was ridden with this blasted consumption, but his healthier comrades had passed on, killed in battle. He wanted so much to join them, but instead he had been holed up in his sick bed at Matsumoto sensei’s place. It was disheartening and embarrassing for the Sword of the Shinsengumi to die in bed instead of in battle. He hated it very much, but there wasn’t anything else he could do with his damaged body.

Admittedly, his thoughts had also frequently drifted to a certain individual: Chizuru. She had been separated from the Shinsengumi right after the Toba-Fushimi battle. She was supposed to retreat to safety with Gen-san after the Fushimi magistrate office was burned down. However, after the dust had settled they had found Gen-san dead along with some of their men, but Chizuru was nowhere to be found.

He thought back with regret the day he rejected Hijikata-san’s offer for her to accompany him and Kondou-san to Osaka Castle. He was aware of Chizuru’s growing feelings for him, and he was sure that Hijikata-san had found out too.

Truthfully, a part of him had wanted her to come along to Osaka Castle, but a bigger part refused because he could not bear to see pity in her eyes when she saw his weakening state. If only he had agreed to her coming along, then she would still be with them right now. It was not easy for him to come to terms that he really did miss her now, and both regret and guilt had been accompanying his memory of her.

Another violent fit of coughing attacked him again all of a sudden and he saw more fresh blood staining his kimono, futon and the tatami mat around him. It was like a battle scene, but instead of the enemies’ blood, it was all his. His body shook with every cough, the only thing he could do was to wait in frustration for it to stop. But this time the coughs did not show any sign of subsiding, and his weakened body slumped back onto his futon. He felt suffocated, the coughing fit had prevented him from breathing properly.

Well, this might be it, he thought to himself. The final moment of Shinsengumi’s first division captain. It was a frustratingly pitiful end, but he was unable to do anything about it, so he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

“Okita-san!”

His eyes snapped wide open at that familiar gentle voice. It can’t be…

“Okita-san!” Chizuru smiled as she knelt next to him and reached for his hand.

“Chizuru-chan! You’re alive… We all thought you were dead…” Okita said in disbelief in between coughs.

“I was separated from Inoue-san and the rest when a bomb exploded near us. Then I found out that the Shinsengumi had retreated to Edo, so I found a boat and sailed here. It took me some time to find you again, but I’m really glad…” Chizuru explained, her voice shook from unshed tears.

“I’m sorry… I should have let you come with us to Osaka Castle that time… Then you wouldn’t have to suffer through so much hardships to return to us…” Okita wheezed as he weakly gripped Chizuru’s hand that was holding his so tenderly.

“I’ve come for you, Okita-san… I wanted so much to see you again,” Chizuru whispered softly.

Okita smiled at her shy expression and the light blush dusting her pale face as he finally took notice of her different appearance.

“You look really cute in that female kimono, Chizuru-chan… I’m glad that I get to see you like this…” His tone was his usual teasing one, but he had meant every word. Chizuru appeared beautiful and feminine with her hair down, and although her face was a bit pale, she still looked radiant in her yellow kimono adorned with little flower patterns.

“Thank you,” her blush deepened. Then she continued, “I’m here to ask you to come with me to my childhood home in Yukimura Village. The air is fresh and clean there, and the water is said to have healing properties.”

Okita thought for a while after listening to her. Then he asked quietly, “You really think that will cure me?”

Chizuru gave him a serene smile and took his hand that she had been holding and delicately cradled it to her face.  
“You’ve worked really hard and done so well, Okita-san. From now onwards, please rest and let me take care of you,” she said, her words full or warmth and love.

Her gesture surprised Okita, but he was happy to hear her words. He knew that even if he remained here, there was nothing more he could do for the Shinsengumi. Her offer had unearthed his growing feelings for her that he had brushed aside and buried deep in his heart long ago.

“I’ll go with you,” he smiled brightly then continued as his heart beat faster and he could feel the heat creeping up his face, “on two conditions.”

“What are they?” Chizuru tilted her head trying to guess what was on his mind.

“Help me change into that nice blue-gray kimono you brought for me, and stop calling me 'Okita-san’… Chizuru,” he grinned mischievously.

She giggled as she gazed at him with eyes full of love and said, “I’ll let you take care of me if you’d let me take care of you, Souji-san.”

\---

“Okita-kun! Okita-kun! We finally have news about Yukimura-kun!” Matsumoto sensei exclaimed as he slid open the door to Okita’s room then quickly strode towards his futon.

“But please brace yourself, Okita-kun. It’s not good news…” Matsumoto sensei stopped as he saw Okita’s face. He quickly checked for pulse but found none. Okita’s body was cold but there was a serene smile on his face that made him appear like he was having a happy dream in his sleep.

Matsumoto sensei was about to inform Okita that early this morning, Yukimura Chizuru’s body was found below a cliff. He believed that she was on her way to find them when she lost her footing and fell to her death.  
He sighed sadly for the lost of the two young souls, and silently prayed that they were in a better place now.


End file.
